


5 Times Jack Was A Gen-Z Kid

by castivak



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel is Claire Novak's Parent, Castiel is Jack Kline's Parent, Confused Jack Kline, Cute Jack Kline, F/F, Jack Kline and Claire Novak are Siblings, M/M, Sam Winchester is Jack Kline's Parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 07:35:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18616072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castivak/pseuds/castivak
Summary: jack slowly gets introduced to the things that are more his generation





	5 Times Jack Was A Gen-Z Kid

**Author's Note:**

> jack has a full soul and he also has his powers, but he's like best friends with elliot, max, and stacy and they know everything  
> •×•  
> also : jack and elliot are dating, you can't stop me  
> •×•  
> this is fucking abysmal

jack walked into the step house, being welcomed with some bass-y music coming from their speaker and a happy call of his name from elliot, turning the corner and entering the small living room, the taller boy enveloping him in a hug and the nephilim smiled, hugging back.  
  
"did you bring it?" elliot asked and jack nodded, pulling away and taking his backpack off his shoulder, going into it and pulling out one of the many volumes on angel lore that was in the bunker (he was on volume three of ten), handing it to elliot who took it with a wide smile and gave jack a peck on the check.  
  
jack had been loaning elliot books from the bunker library, of course he was doing this with permission from sam, but the wide smile on the boy's face every time jack brought him a new book was priceless.  
  
the nephil looked over to the small speaker that rested on top of a book case, furrowing his eyebrows at the bass-filled tones that were pouring out of it, playing a song that he couldn't recognize, "what are you listening to?"  
  
"billie eilish's new album."  
  
"billie eyelash?"  
  
that earned a giggle from max, "no, _eilish_. she's a popular singer, i think you'd like her." the blonde girl explained with a smile and jack sat down on the cushioned chair besides the couch, listening to the female singer's voice fill his ears and he smiled, enjoying how it sounded.  
  
"i like it."  
  
"there's plenty more of stuff like hers, if you're interested, and other stuff that isn't like hers, but you'd like it, i'm sure." stacy added, looking up from her phone and briefly showing jack the screen, which displayed a list of songs that the boy couldn't recognize. "what kind of people do you have on there?"  
  
"oh, plenty; billie eilish, cavetown, five seconds of summer, sleeping at last, mother mother, the front bottoms, all time low, panic at the disco, the brobecks, the pretty reckless--you have no idea who any of the people i listed are, do you?"  
  
"a couple of them sound familiar, but claire listens to some of the music you do and dean doesn't really like any music that doesn't come on cassettes." jack answered, a small scoff from elliot and stacy gave him a side eye before turning back to the other boy in the room, "you're getting a much needed lesson in generation-z pop culture."  
  
"generation z?"  
  
"its a term for our generation, like sam and dean would be millenials.....i think." max explained, scrunching her face up in thought, her girlfriend giggling at her before playing another song that jack has never heard, but it was much softer than the eilish music, there was no hard bass, just the soft strums of a ukulele and a gentle male voice.  
  
"who is this?"  
  
"cavetown, you like it?"  
  
"its.....pretty." he smiled and the three teenagers smiled back, exchanging a small triumphant glance as jack got focused on listening to the music, rocking his body a little to the melody.

  
**•◇•**

  
castiel was walking down the bunker hallway towards the library, pausing as he heard the plucking of strings and he turned, hearing the sound coming from jack's room and he walked up to the bedroom door, hearing some frustrated muttering and un-tuned ukulele playing, the angel gave the door a small knock before walking in, seeing his son with a ukulele in his hands and a laptop in front of him.  
  
"hi castiel."  
  
"hi jack, why do you have a ukulele?" castiel asked, hoping that the answer wasn't was 'i stole it' because lord knows what dean had taught the naive boy, "claire bought it for me, i mentioned that i liked the sound of it and she bought me one." the nephilim explained, turning the instrument in his hands and looking down at it, running a finger over the 'J.K' that was carved into the lower left of the instrument, said carving was surrounding by other beautiful carvings of flowers and music notes.  
  
castiel assumed that claire had added the carvings to it herself because engravings were extremely expensive and hunting wasn't exactly the hest paying job, plus why would she pay someone when she could do it herself?  
  
"are you enjoying it?"  
  
"yes and no."  
  
"why not?"  
  
"it's hard to play, everything i try sounds weird." jack mumbled and castiel walked fully into the room, shutting the door behind him and walking over to the bed, softly asking for the ukulele and the boy passed it to him, the angel examining it and immediately figuring out the issue, "you need to tune it."  
  
"tune it?"  
  
"yes, most, if not all, string instruments have these little knobs somewhere on them that help you tighten and loosen the strings so that it sounds right, otherwise the melody is off and it sounds weird, like you said." castiel explained as he pointed out the small white kobs that were connected to the strings at the top of the instrument, manually tuning it for jack and playing a couple notes to make sure it sounded right, handing it back to the nephil, "sounds much better now, right?"  
  
jack tried to remember where to put his fingers, getting a little guidance from castiel before managing to get a chord correctly and strumming the uke softly, a smile spreading on his face as he did so.  
  
"much better."

  
**•◇•**

  
"what are you watching?"  
  
elliot looked up from his phone, turning his head towards jack, who had his head resting on taller boy's shoulder as he watched whatever elliot was, "i'm watching tiktoks." he answered and the nephilim furrowed his eyebrows at him, "tiktok?"  
  
"its a form of social media--you don't know what that is either--uh, people find audios that they like and they film themselves mouthing along to the words in the audio."  
  
"like acting?"  
  
"sort of, yeah--here, i'll show you one that i did." elliot mumbled, going to his profile and going to one of the recent videos he uploaded, which wasn't anything special, just him recreating a meme, but jack's giggle was possibly the cutest thing that he had ever heard. "so, they're funny."  
  
"they can be, some people make more serious ones."  
  
"can we do one? or, could you show me how?"  
  
"yeah, of course."

  
**•◇•**

  
"jack, you ever worn makeup?"  
  
jack looked up from his book, his gaze landing on max and stacy, who were sitting on the couch and stacy doing her eye makeup while looking at her phone, "well, no, but rowena wears it a lot, claire's friends do sometimes too and i've seen castiel wear eye makeup sometimes."  
  
"castiel wears makeup?"  
  
"rowena does it on his eyes sometimes when him and sam go out, nothing extreme, but he enjoys it."  
  
"can i do your makeup?" stacy asked and jack opened his mouth to respond, but a small gasp from max stopped and she whispered something in stacy's ear, which made the brown haired girl start to laugh, elliot and jack exchanging a look of confusion before turning back to the two girls.  
  
"jack, do you know what an e-boy is?"

  
**•×•**

  
"elliot, are you ready to see your new and improved boyfriend?" max teased as stacy put the finishing touches on jack's makeup, to which elliot gave her a glare, "he can't be improved, max, nice try."  
  
"oh god, you're gonna make me puke."  
  
"please don't throw up, max." jack spoke, getting a giggle from the other teens and stacy pulled away from him, putting the cap back onto her eyeliner and smiling at her work, grabbing the hand mirror beside her and turning it towards jack, "what do you think?"  
  
"i--....uh....."  
  
jack stared at his reflection, struck speechless at the eyeliner and lipstick covered face that was staring back at him; stacy had given him eyeliner with two little hearts under his eyes, his lips coated with a black lipstick, and some soft but dark eyeshadow on his eyes.  
  
"oh my _god_." elliot breathed out and that caused max and stacy to burst out laughing, jack looking up from the mirror at his friends and blushing under elliot's stare, looking down at his lap before he felt a hand under his chin and he looked back up, his boyfriend gently cupping his jaw and smiling at him, giving him a soft kiss and jack immediately kissed back, smiling.  
  
"dammit, we didn't even take a picture of him yet and you're ruining all the hard work!"  
  
elliot pulled away as jack giggled, "die mad about it." he muttered before giving jack another kiss.

  
**•◇•**

  
"babe, what are you wearing?"  
  
jack turned and looked up from the diner table, meeting elliot's eyes before looking down at his attire; black and ripped jeans along with a striped long sleeve underneath a band tshirt.  
  
"clothes."  
  
"well, i got that, but.....who put you in those?"  
  
"i did."  
  
"who _gave_ you the clothes?"  
  
"claire. she thought i'd like them and i do." jack answered, fiddling with the sleeves of his under shirt and elliot smiled, pressing a kiss to his forehead before sitting next to him in the booth, "for the record, i like them too."


End file.
